PROTOTYPE EATER
by DestroNarok
Summary: We all have our predators, but we can always counter them, but what if there's something out there. Learning, Evolving, slowly getting stronger. What can we do? Thats pretty simple. Fight fire-with-fire. Picture by Jeicredei on Deviantart


**DN: _I made this when I was really young and I wanted to know if I should continue this or not. Warning: Old fanfic, so expect grammer and some wonky writing. I'm sorry in advance_**

 **[PROTOTYPE EATER]**

No Pov

There was a teenager looking boy inside a old and destroyed van, He was sleeping in the driver's seat

He was wearing raggedy long black pants and a worn out jacket, He had messy brown hair and he was not wearing any shoes

Some may think he might be homeless or something

Then suddenly a bunch of ogretails and kongous surrounded the van and charged at the van successfully destroying it

While the teenager inside the van was already out of the van before it was destroyed, he was staring at the aragami with sleepy eyes, showing his red eyes

"You guys are real assholes for intrupting my sleep!" He said "but its ok, because its time for breakfast" He said then suddenly his arms transformed in sharp claws and he lunged at the aragami, He sliced the first ogretail in his way in half then two kongous charged at him, He suddenly jumped really high successfully dodging the charging kongous and landing on top one of them, His right arm transformed into a huge blade hand and he jumped again, He then bisected the kongou He was standing on top of in half

He then charged at the second kongou while readying his blade, when he was a few inches from the kongou he jumped and he then bisected the kongou in half diagonal, then suddenly tendrils sprouted from his back and attaching themselves to the dead kongou, the dead kongou suddenly merged with him like he was CONSUMING the dead kongou

Then all the aragami surrounded him and tried to charge him, the first one to charge at him was a ogretail but he kicked it in the face successfully launching the ogretail into a nearby wall

The second one was a kongou which he jumped over and grabbing it by the tail and using the kongou as a club hitting and launching the other aragami and successfully killing them all except one ogretail which he consumed afterwords

"Well that was kinda a hearty breakfast and a good workout" He said while streching his arms and legs

Location Change: East Fenrir Branch

Lindow Pov

I was waiting at the lobby for my teammates while I was talking to my sister Tsubaki about our mission

Our mission was to aquire a vajra core that was in the area

"Hey Captain sorry for keeping you waiting" kota said while walking along with sakuya,soma and alisa

"Hey wheres lenka?" I said in a curious tone

"He said he was making some modifications on his god arc so he won't be joining us on this mission" Alisa said

"Oh...ok thats fine I think" I said while taking a cigarette out of my pocket and lighting it in my mouth

"Your mission for today is to aquire a vajra core in the area" Tsubaki said in a serious tone "Is that clear, first unit" She added

We all nodded and headed out to the area where the vajra was sighted

Location Change: Fallen chapel area

We arrived at the first checkpoint to start the mission

We splitted up to cover more ground I was with kota while the others were soma, alisa and sakuya

Kota Pov

We were walking around the area to find a vajra but we found was something more what we bargained for

We saw a guy probably as old as me or something, He was surrounded by a bunch of aragami

"Captain, We should help him, his gonna get killed by those things" I said in a worried tone

"Kota, we can't, theres to many aragami even for us, even if we wait for backup we would already be to late" Lindow said in a sad tone

Then suddenly the teenager transformed his arms into a whip like appendege which surprised the both of us

He then used the whip like appendege to grab one of the aragami and used the aragami like a wrecking ball, bashing the other aragami and killing them instantly while the aragami he was holding, he tightened his grip on it killing it with a snap and suddenly merging with it like he ate the aragami he was holding

"C-captain did you j-just saw what I saw?" I said while my eyes

were widened on what I saw

"Y-yes kota, I saw that" He said while his eyes were widened aswell

After that we contacted HQ on what we saw

We were ordered to abandon the mission and return with the teenager

Lindow approuched the teenager slowly and he greeted him while I was look out

"Hey you there" Lindow said while walking at him slowly and stopping a few meters away from him

"Oh hello there, what do you want?" The teenager said in a curious tone

"We saw what you did" Lindow said "So we need you to come back with us to HQ" he added while puffing at his cigarette

"Ok sure why not" the teenager said making me surprise he complied easily "oh by the way my name's 7" He added while streching for a handshake

"Well nice to meet you 7, my names lindow" Lindow said while shaking his hand

No Pov

After what lindow and kota saw, they regrouped with 1st unit and explained to everyone who the teenager named 7 was, which made everyone surprise

They went back to east fenrir to report their findings

7 Pov

I was sitting at the back of the truck with one blonde girl and two guys, they were staring at me like I was somekind of stranger, the guy with white hair suddenly spoke to me

"What the hell are you?" He said in a really menacing tone

"I-i'm not sure" I said in a scared tone

"Soma stop that!" The blonde girl said to the guy named soma

"Sorry he doesn't get along with people" She said making me sigh in relief "Oh by the way my names alisa" she said while reaching for a handshake

"Oh...ah...my name is 7" I said while shaking her hand

"Oh, nice to meet you 7" She said while smiling at me

We talked for a bit until we arrived at our destination which was a giant fortress, we went inside I saw a bunch of makeshift houses everywhere until we arrived inside a big building which I presumed must be their HQ

"We're here!" Said lindow

"So this is what?, your home base?" I said while looking around

I didn't get an answer instead I felt something hitting my neck after that I blacked out

When I regained consciouness I found myself back where I was

"Huh, that was all dream, huh?" I said to myself while holding my head

Then suddenly a Chi-You appeared infront of me

"Well atleast i get something to eat" I said to myself while transforming my right hand into a blade and in my left hand appeared a shield

I charged at the Chi-You slicing one of his wings off and blocking its fireballs, when I went and slicied it in half I wasn't able to consume it, then suddenly the whole area changed into a testing facility of some sorts and the dead Chi-you infront of me disappeared

"Nice work Mr 7!" Someone said over a speaker, surprising me

"Where I'm I?" I said trying to figure a way out of here

"Your in east fenrir" The person over the speaker said

"So it wasn't a dream huh" I said to myself

"Let me introduce myself my name is Professor Paylor" He said "I am really sorry we had to do that" He added while sounding quite sincere

"Yeah, its ok, can I please get out of here?" I said then suddenly a door opened at one of the walls and a person with soma and lindow went in the testing facility holding their weapons of course

"Nice to personally meet you Mr 7, my name is professor paylor" He said "I am pretty sure you already met my colliges here?" He added while gesturing soma and lindow

"Yeah, I met them" I said while looking at them both especially soma

"I gotta apologize kid, we couldn't take any chances here" Lindow said

"Don't be, I'm fine" I said to lindow "So...what do you guys want with me?" I said to them

"Kid, do you know who we are?" Lindow said while I shoke my head

"Well, we're the ones who hunt and kill aragami" Lindow said "We are called God Eaters" He added while showing his weapon to me

"these weapons are called God arcs these help us kill those bastards but you were able to kill them without these, whys that?" He said

"I don't know I just can" I said "but that still doesn't answer my question" I added

"7...do you wanna be a god eater?" Lindow said surprising me that he wanted me to join them

"Are you sure, because everyone I met so far wanted to run away or kill me" I said

"Yeah we're sure" He said while paylor nodded and soma tried to convince lindow to reconsider letting me join

"Ok then" I said

"Well 7, welcome to the team" He said while we shaked hands

After that Paylor wanted to see what I can do, so I showed him my abilities from my claws to my ability to turn my body into armor

Which made him more interested, the tests lasted about 5 hours which were me killing holographic aragami over and over

After that he said " Mr 7 please stand over that X over there please" which I did after that the floor dropped me into a room with 10 guys surrounding me wearing hasmat suits, they then tried to give me a bath

After that bath the floor lifted me again back to the testing room while I was wearing new clothes which were their standard rookie uniforms

Then the exit appeared behind me

"You can leave now Mr 7 and thank you for your time" Paylor said over the speaker

I then went out of the room

Location Change: East Fenrir lobby

Timeskip: 2 days

7 Pov

Its been 2 days since I joined fenrir, I was thought all the basics of being a god eater and all types of aragami

I was then assigned to 1st unit which was Lindow's group, I met everyone in 1st unit I was also met with a new face named Lenka Utsugi, He didn't like very much

Our mission for today was to hunt and kill a Borg Camlann before we departed lindow told me his orders when going in a mission

Location Change: Underground train station

7 Pov

We were at the starting location, after getting the order to move out we walked aimlessly in the tunnels until we found the Borg Camlann

It was a giant armored scorpion instead of pincers it had shields

I transformed my arms into giant fists which are used for bashing skulls, I then charged and pounced at the aragami slamming my fists into its head before it could notice us, I shattered its head instantly killing it

Everyone was dumbfooted that they saw me killing a large aragami in one shot, after that I transformed my hammerfists in claws and extracted the core with my bare 'claws'

"Wow...kid, you could of atleast left us some action" Lindow said while taking the core off my hands

"Sorry, you guys were too slow" I said while transforming my claws back to normal and pocketing them in my pockets

"Wow 7, you just killed an aragami in one shot!" Kota said in a awe struck way

"I fought stronger aragami with greater numbers" I said non-chalantly

Then suddenly seven ogretails appeared, everyone took a stance to kill the aragami, I then gestured them to stand down, soma didn't comply easily but with lindow nodding at him he lowered his weapon

I then approuched the seven ogretails, I streached out my hand and one of them approuched me, the ogretail stopped a few inches at my hand and I then patted its head surprising everyone on what I did then the other ogretails surrounded me and they all acted like dogs waited to be patted on the head

"Its ok guys, they wont bite" I said smiling and patting the head's of the ogretails like they were dogs

Awkward silence has fallen in the tunnels until lindow broke the silence

"Well kid, you never cease to amaze us huh?" He said while looking the ogretails

"I was made to impress" I said while I had smirk on face

"H-h-how are you d-doing that 7?!" Kota said while being awe struck on what I did

"I can only control small aragami" I said while still patting the ogretails

I then hopped on top of one the ogretails

"Don't worry, they won't harm us" I said convincing them to ride the other ogretails

It took awhile for me to convince them to ride the other ogretails

But in the end they finally rode the other ogretails making travel back to the truck easy

When we arrived at the starting area, I gestured at the ogretails then they suddenly exploded into bloody pieces

"Thats how I dismiss aragami" I said to them while walking back to the truck, they were still processing what I did until I snapped them out of their thoughts

"7, you really are something you know that right?" Sakuya said while I thanked her for the compliment

When we drove back to HQ everyone was staring at me like they saw something more terrifying than a vajra

Lenka stared at me with digust in his eyes making me look in the opposite direction

Location Change: East Fenrir Lobby

7 Pov

I went back to my room while lindow was reporting what happened at the mission to Miss Tsubaki

I then went to sleep in my bed still in my uniform

I dreamt about me standing on a pile of human and aragami corpses, I had a happy smile and my eyes were glowing red like I was enjoying killing all of them

I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, I then went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself, after that I went back to sleep

The next morning

I went to the cafeteria, everyone was staring at me and were whispering something, I only ordered a glass of water at the counter

I saw kota, alisa and lenka at one of the tables, I then walked up to them and sitted next to kota

"Hey 7, goodmorning" Kota said while he was eating some corn

"Whats everyones problem today?" I said while I was looking around to see some of them were still staring at me

"Haven't you heard?" Alisa said in a surprise tone

"Heard what?" I said in a curious tone

"Yesterday's mission, you know you one shotting a Borg Camlann and controlling a bunch of ogretails like they were dogs" Alisa said making me look behind me to see everyone staring at me look away suddenly

"Oh...sorry I think I got a bit carried away" I said while finishing my glass of water and standing up

"Where are you going 7" Kota said

"I'm going to go say hi to the professor and probably go train after that" I said while walking away

"Hey 7, can we come?" Kota said while Alisa was waiting for my answer

"Sure why not" I said smiling

"Yessss" Said kota

"Well I gotta go do something" Lenka said

"Sure Its no problem" Said Alisa

We then went to the professor's office to train and test my abilities

"Hey doc" I said while opening the door and entering

"Oh hello Mr 7, what can I do for you today?" Paylor said while turning off his computer and walking towards me

"I wanna test my abilities and these guys want to watch" I said while gesturing to kota and alisa

"Oh no problem you wanted to test your abilities I am I correct" Paylor said while we all nodded

"Very well come with me please" Palyor said while we we're following him

We then arrived at the training room, I was inside the room while Kota, Alisa and Paylor were at the observation deck

"Just say when you are ready, ok?" Paylor said while the others were staring out of the window

"I'm ready" I said suddenly the room changed into a stadium

Then a vajra appeared ready to attack me, I then transformed my arms into hammerfists and I was ready for its attack

"Come on kitty cat" I taunted the vajra making it mad and was charging at me

I Rolled out of the way and punched its side making it stagger a few meters, I then transformed my hammerfists into a blade

I jumped behind it and cutted its tail off making it cry in pain, I then transformed my blade into claws and I then lunged at the vajra tearing it apart piece by piece until it wasn't moving anymore

"Great work Mr 7" Paylor said

"Thanks" I said "I wanna fight a Quadriga" I added

"Are you sure?" Paylor said in a surprised tone

"Yes" I said immediatly

"Ok, here It comes" He said

The aragami I requested appeared, It was ready to shoot its missles at me, before I could I give it a chance I transformed my claws into a whipfist and grabbed one of its missle launchers and pulled it away making it screetch in pain

I was now holding the missle launcher I then fired all the missles at the Quadriga making its head armor break apart from its body, I then transformed my arms into a blade and charged at the aragami in inhuman speed, when I was a few meters away I jumped and did a diagonal slash from its head down to its legs basically cutting it in half

"That was truly magnificent Mr. 7" Paylor said while praising me on what I did

"I like said I was made to impress" I said

"I think thats enough for today Mr. 7" Paylor said suddenly the training room turned back to normal

I then exited the room to be greeted by alisa, kota and professor paylor

"Dude that was awesome" Kota said while smiling

"Thanks dude" I replied to kota while giving him a thumbs up

"You really are amazing Mr. 7" Paylor said "Even the director was impressed" He added

"Director?" I said in a confused tone

"Oh right you haven't met him yet" Paylor said "but don't worry you'll meet him soon enough" Paylor added while alisa was being contacted

"7 we got a mission let's go" Alisa said while me and kota nodded

"Bye doc thanks for your help today" I said while we were running

"Your welcome anytime" Paylor said before He was now out of sight

We arrived at the lobby, we saw all of 1st unit and another group called 2nd unit led by a guy named tatsumi

Our mission for today was to aquire a Susano'o core which is a another Borg Camlann but more powerful

Location Change: Destroyed city area

7 Pov

I was walking around with kota and lenka, we were splitted up by three people groups

While we were walking around we encountered some ogretails which were dealt with easily because they were only ogretails, after an hour we finally found the Susano'o which was feeding on dead ogretails that we passed by earlier, lenka and kota contacted the other groups so we could take the Susano'o head on

We finally regrouped, everyone was readying themselves to fight a really powerfull aragami, I then transformed my arms into claws, then lindow said something to me

"Hey kid, don't kill that thing in one shot again ok?" He said making me laugh

"Yeah alright old man just try to keep up ok" I said with a smirk

The gunners took the high ground and the melee fighters were on ground level, we were ready to start the operation

"Hey big ugly mouth hands" I said taunting the aragami making it mad and charge at me

When it was only a few meters away it was suddenly bombarded with bullets and explosive rounds

Lindow and the others charged at the aragami making it confuse on what to attack first because it was bombarded by bullets and was surrounded by close range fighters

I then jumped really high and shotted myself like a bullet to the aragami making it stagger and destroying its armor by the head on collision with me

I then landed and plunged my right claw on the ground suddenly a bunch of spikes impaled the Susano'o making it screetch in pain before dying

"Wow 7, nice job on the killing blow" Tatsumi said to me while soma was extracting its core and all gunners went back down meeting with us

"Thanks dude" I said suddenly a bunch of Borg Camlanns and ogre tails surrounded us

I then transformed my claws into hammerfists

"I think we're far from done" I said while everyone regrouped and took a stance to prepare for a battle

I then charged at a ogretail and slammed my fists into its head killing it instantly and consuming it, I then lunged at one of the Borg Camlann slamming my fists into its head killing it instantly aswell

Everyone was fighting, I then lifted the Borg Camlann corpse and threw it at the aragami

"RUN! Get to high ground" everyone nodded and they started running until they were on top of one of the small buildings

I then plunged both of my fists into the ground, suddenly giant spikes impaled the remaining aragami killing them all instantly

Everyone run to me to see if I was ok or something

"I'm ok guys" I then transformed my arms back to normal

"Are you sure Mr 7?" said kanon the medic of 2nd unit

"Positi-" I was intruppted when one of the dying ogretails tried to bite alisa, I pushed her out of the way and the ogretail bit my arm off making me spew blood everywhere, lindow killed the ogretail and kanon run up to me to see the injuiry

"NO!, I'm ok" I said while holding the bleeding stump that was once my arm

"OK?!, your bleeding and missing an arm how are yo-" Kanon was intruppruted when my arm suddenly grew back

"See, good as new" I said looking at my new arm

"Ew" everyone said in unison which made me laugh

I explained to them that I can regenerate any lost parts of my body

"Wow dude your really Overpowered huh" tatsumi said to me

"I know dude, I know" I said while making a smirk on my face

We then walked back to the starting area to return back to HQ

Location Change: East Fenrir

When we returned to East Fenrir, Lindow and tatsumi reported the mission to Miss Tsubaki, Also Miss Tsubaki noticed that I was Kinda covered in Aragami Blood and my clothes were really dirty

"Mr 7 go change your clothes, you look horrible" She said to me

"Sorry these are the only clothes I have" I said to her making her confused

"Then buy some" She said making me also confused

"Buy some?, if you haven't notice lady I don't get paid" I said making everyone look at me

"You don't know?" Lindow said to me making me more confused

"Don't know what?" I said to him

"We get paid in credits" Kota said to me

"Credits?" I said

"Yeah, we get paid for every mission we do, kid" Lindow said

"Why didn't anyone told me about this!?" I said to everyone

"We thought you knew because those were one of the basics" Alisa said to me

"I kinda didn't listen to some of them" I said while I was rubbing the back of my head

"I'm surprised you lived this long without knowing this" Tsubaki said " How the hell do you eat, because you need to have credits to get food?" She added

"Well I kinda ate an ogretail today and had a glass of water" I said non-chalantly making everyone surprised that I eat aragami "Well I can still eat normal food" I added

"Wait I thought you just merge with them?" Kota said in a confused tone

"Nope, I just straight on consume them, not even leaving any piece of them" I said making everyone surprise

"S-so, your like a storage filled with o-oracles cells from the aragami you consumed?" Kota said in a bit of a scared but awe struck tone

"Yep, pretty much" I said to them

"Well thank you for the information Mr 7" Said Tsubaki in a serious tone while scribbling something down on her clipboard

"Your welcome, Miss Tsubaki" I said while smiling

"I will take my leave now" Tsubaki said while leaving us alone

We all went back to our rooms but I asked Alisa and kota a favor

"Um...do you guys know wheres the clothes shop" I said sheeply and rubbing the back of my head

"Need some help?" Alisa said to me while I nodded

"Come on follow us We know were to buy some clothes" Kota said smiling

I followed them to a shop for clothes, alisa and kota helped me pick my clothes

After that I was now wearing a black jacket with a white shirt under it, My pants were Black aswell I also had fingerless gloves on my hands

"You look awesome dude!" Kota said while I was Admiring my clothes

"Thanks you guys picked these for me" I thanked them both

after that, They both taught me how to use my credits which was pretty helpful and simple

I thanked the both of them for everything making kota rub his head while making alisa blush a bit

I said goodbye to the both of them

I was walking around the place until I was at the armory where they store their god arcs I think

I was looking around until someone spoke to me making jump a little

"Oh sorry about that" The person who surprises me said

She was wearing a white tanktop and baggy pants, she also wore red goggles on her head

"Its ok" I said "my names 7" I said while reaching for a handshake

"Wait are you the new god eater that everyone was talking about" She said in a really curious tone

"I think, whose asking?" I said to her

"Oh...um my names Licca the enginner that works on the god arcs" She while shaking my hand "Nice to meet you 7" She added

"Nice to meet you too Miss Licca" I said to her "This is where they store their god arcs if I am right?" I added while I was looking at a familiar god arc which was a red chainsaw

"Yep, this is where we store and run maintenance on the god arcs" She said while I was reaching in to grab the red god arc

"WAIT DON'T!" Licca said to me but it was already to late I was now holding the god arc

"Why?!, is something wrong?!" I said to her in a confused tone "huh, these are lot lighter than I thought" I said to myself but enough for her to hear

"H-h-how is that p-p-possible?!" She said in a surprised tone

"How's what possible?" I said in a bit more confused tone

"The god arcs not reacting to you, its not devouring you" She said to me

"Why are you surprised these are only weapons" I said

"These weapons are sorta like man-made aragami" She said "these god arcs are the only way that we can fight back againts the aragami scourge" She added

"So your meaning to say is we're fighting fire WITH fire" I said to her

"Yeah, pretty much, but that still doesn't explain how are you able to use lindow's god arc without getting devoured" She said to me in a serious tone "because the only way for you to be able to use a god arc is by being compatible with them" she added

"How about we ask professor paylor about that?" I said while she nodded

I then returned the god arc that I was holding back in its place

We then went to the Professor's lab, Licca knocked on the door

"Come in" Someone inside said

We then came inside the room and was greeted by Professor paylor

"Oh hello there Mr 7 and Ms Licca, what can I do for you today?" Paylor said while turning his computer off

We explained what happened, he was surprised that I could use someones god arc

He wanted to see my compatibility with Lindow's god arc, We went to a room where they see how compatible are you with the god arc, after the test was over We were surprised that I was 100% compatible with lindow's god arc not only his but everyone's god arc

"You mean to say that I could use anyones god arc if I wanted to?" I said to both of them, they both nodded

"I should send this to Tsubaki and Johannes" Paylor said

We then thanked the professor, I parted ways with Licca because I wanted to go back to my room and go take a bath and go to sleep

Timeskip: 2 days

7 Pov

It was atleast two days until Miss Tsubaki announced that I could practically wield everyones god arc if I wanted to

Making me the center of attention but knowing this was somewhat useful information that I could use god arcs

Our mission for today was to kill a vajra and extract its core

Location Change: Fallen Chapel area

We were at the starting area making last minute preparations, our plan was search and regroup meaning If we find the vajra, light a flare so the others could know where you are

I was paired up with Alisa, we were walking around until we found the vajra, we followed it inside a destroyed chapel, we then lit a flare so the others could know where we were

It took a few minutes until everyone arrived at the entrance of the chapel, we then formulated a plan to kill the vajra

Our plan was simple, trap the vajra and let the gunners shoot it down but before We could procced with the plan someone or something already killed our target which was a Dyaus Pita

Suddenly alisa had fear and anger in her eyes, she then aimed her gun at the aragami shooting everything, lindow dodged the bullets until alisa accidentally shot the entrance making it collapse, Lindow was now trap inside the chapel with a Dyaus Pita

"Lindow hang on we're gonna try and get you out of their!" Sakuya said while a bunch of Prithvi Mata appeared surrounding us

Alisa was holding her head, screaming Mommy and daddy while crying

"You guys need to leave theres too many of them" Said lindow on the other side of the wall

"No, we're not leaving you lindow!" Sakuya said while tears were rolling down her cheeks

"7 do me a favor and make sure everyone returns safely" Lindow said to me on the other side of the wall

"Not gonna happen man" I said while transforming my arms into hammerfist, I then bashed the wall making a hole big enough for me to enter

I saw lindow barely fending off the aragami, I then transformed my hammerfists into a blade and charged at the aragami from behind cutting its tail off and stabbing it in the eye

"Come on lets go!" I said to lindow, we then went through the hole I made earlier

We saw everyone barely being able fend off the Prithvi Matas

"Come lets go and retreat for now!" I said to them while I lifted alisa up bridal style

They all nodded we then ran until we reached the truck, I putted alisa on the back of the truck, everyone was on the truck but before I could get on I saw the Prithvi Matas getting closer and I decided to engage one of the Prithvi Matas, I dodged its attack and went behind it and grabbed it by the tail, I spinned the aragami around until I released the aragami sending it flying to the other Prithvi Matas

I went back to the truck to see everyone waiting for me to get on, we finally escaped that ambush

"That was a close one" I said

"Thanks for saving my ass kid" Lindow said to me "but you guys should of left me behind, you guys could of got killed" Lindow said

"And what make your girlfriend worry?" I said to him gesturing Sakuya

"Hes not my boyfriend!" Sakuya said while her face was bright as a tomato

"Yeah right and I'm NOT the person who saved everyone" I said with smirk on my face

Location Change: East Fenrir

I finally arrived at HQ, lindow reported that the mission was a failure but thanks to me no one was killed today

Alisa was in the infermary, I was told that Alisa was tramatized when her parents were killed right infront of her by The Dyaus Pita

I went to see how she was doing, I was at the door suddenly I heard someone screaming, I opened the door to see a man holding alisa,

I rushed to her and punched the guy at the face, He was now lying on the floor unconscious with a huge bruise on his face

I hugged alisa and told her It was going to be ok, then a nurse appeared at the doorway and rushed to the man I punched

"What happend?!" The nurse said to me while I was still hugging alisa

"He fricking tried to rape her or something!" I said to her

"What hes the doctor for Miss Alisa's condition" She said to me

"Wait...doctor?" I said to her in a confused tone

She explained the doctor's name was Oguruma and he was alisa's personal doctor

After a few hours Oguruma woke up, I then Bowed and applogized that I punched him in the face, He said it was ok because he knew I punched him because I was worried for Alisa

After sometime He left me and Alisa alone

I was looking at her unconscious body, I then touched her hand then suddenly I saw a vision on how her parents died

After the vision she woke up and said where she was, apparently she didn't remember anything about what she did

I explained to her the whole story

After that she was angry at herself that she almost killed lindow if it wasn't for me, I said to her It wasn't her fault, it was the Dyaus Pita's fault

After some encouragement and some convincing she was back to her old normal self again, she thanked me that I helped her through her problems

It was now night time I went to bed early

I dreamt something or someone telling me to release them or else everything I love will be taken from me

It was now the next morning

We didn't have a mission today, So I thought about going around the place and relax but I had a much better idea in mind

I went to Hibari and told her I wanted to hunt a specifc aragami alone

"What are you crazy?!" She said to me

"I'm pretty sure you know that I can handle myself fine" I said to her "So please Just do me a favor and scan the area for that bastard" I added

"Alright fine" She said to me

After a few minutes of scanning the area she found the aragami that I was looking for, She told me It was at the Fallen Chapel Area

"Wait!, what are you planning to do anyway?" She said to me

"Just doing a friend a favor thats all" I said to her with a smirk on my face, finally walking out the exit

Timeskip: 2 day

Alisa Pov

Its been two days since 7 was missing, Hibari told us he went to hunt a specific aragami until We all relized it was The Dyaus Pita he was hunting

I blamed myself for dooming my friend

Suddenly the exit door opened showing us a bloodied 7 with a aragami core and a bloody sack

I went to him and hugged him, Everyone was scolding him for missing for atleast two days now and doing something so reckless

"Sorry guys...but heres a present" He said while tossing it to lindow

"What...core is this?" Lindow said in a curious tone

"The Dyaus Pita's core" He said non-chalantly, we were all surprised what he said

"Wait!...you mean to say you killed one of the strongest aragami on your own?!" Kota said in a bit of a scared tone

"how do we know if your lying or not?" Soma said

"Well look for yourselves" 7 said while tossing the bloody sack to me

I opened the sack slowly everyone was waiting for me to look inside the bag, After what I saw I threw the bag up in the air

It landed a few feet away from us, kota went to pick up the bag, We were all surprised except 7 it was a head not just any head but The Dyaus Pita's head, It was battered up and bloody, it was missing two of its eyes and some of its horns were broken

"H-h-how did you k-killed that thing?!" Lenka said in a surprised tone

"Well I kinda tortured it for atleast a day and a half straight for killing Alisa's parents" 7 said while he had a sadistic grin on his face

We all kinda backed away from 7 a few meters which he reacted to by laughing his ass out

"Oh God, you should of seen the looks on your faces hahaha" He said while cluthing his stomaches and was still laughing

After a few minutes of laughing, He explained how he tortured the aragami to death, I was happy it got what it deserved

Lindow reported why 7 was MIA for two days straight to Miss Tsubaki

We were all celebrating for 7's safe return, Soma and lenka were being a bit more friendly to him now

I thanked 7 for killing that bastard for what he did

"No prob Alisa, what are friends are for" He said to me while smiling making me blush a bit

"Well 7 drink up because you earned it" Lindow said to him while passing him a can of beer

"Oh sorry I can't get drunk" He said to lindow

"Whys that?" Lindow said in a curious tone

"I need to drink something really strong to get drunk" He said making all of us curious

"How strong?" Lindow said to him

"Strong enough to kill something smaller than a horse" He said making all us surprised

"Well sucks for you dude" Kota said to him

We kinda celebrated for a few hours or until lindow was drunk

After the party, everyone went back to their rooms while sakuya was carrying a drunk lindow back to his room

I was happy for today because my Parents were finally avenged

Timeskip: 3 days

7 Pov

Its been three days since my 'vacation', everyone was finally adjusting to me and my antics

Our mission for today was to hunt and destroy a new type of aragami spotted in the area, they called it the 'Hannibal' ,Miss Tsubaki told us to be careful because we didn't have any information about the new aragami

Location Change: Sunken Grid Area

7 Pov

We were at the ledge of the starting area overlooking at a bunch of different aragami, Their were Ogretails, Cocoon Maidens, Zygote and the 'Hannibal'

It looked like a white wingless dragon with a silver vambrace on its arm

The plan was to use me to distract the other aragami while they fight the Hannibal

After an hour, I basically killed all the surrounding aragami some were skewered while others were pummeled

The others were able to take down the Hannibal and Soma was extracting the core while Kota checked the thing out by poking it with his gun

I walked up to them

"Hey guys, How did it go?" I said to them

"The thing was probably harder than a Vajra and a Borg Camlann combined" Lindow said "But evetually we were able to kill it" He added while puffing on his cigarette

The core was actually a rare one, We were going back but suddenly alisa shouted

Kota looked at the aragami which they thought was dead, It tried to punch kota but I jumped infront of him taking the punch

Its whole arm went through my body, then he threw me a side like I was trash, My whole world slowed down I saw my friends shouting my name and running towards me while Lindow, Soma and Lenka were fending off the Hannibal

Everything went black

Someone whispered to me

"Do you desire the power to protect your love ones or the power to destroy your enemies?" The voice told me

"Both" I said not giving a damn on what I said

"Hahaha, Thats why I picked you for my host" He laughed

I finally regained consciousnes to see Kota, Alisa and Sakuya standing beside me, I then stood up surprising them

The hole in my chest disappeared, My eyes were glowing Red and I felt so much stronger than before

I then stransformed my right hand into a whipfist and grapped the Hannibal by its neck, I dragged the aragami close enough I then transformed my hands into a blade but this blade was longer and sharper than my normal blade

I slicied off its left hand like slicing butter with a hot knife, I slicied off both of its legs off making it roar in pain while struggling to stand using it remaining limb for support

I walked up to it face to face I had a sadistic grin on my face, I then slicied it in half and consuming it

After consuming it I felt something sprout out my head, I touched my head to see I now had two pointed horns on my head. And felt something behind me, it was a tail, exactly like the Hannibal's but it was red and black

I looked my at my teammates to see scared and surprised faces at me

I basically looked like the devil with horns on my head and red blood shot eyes

"S-s-seven i-is that y-y-you dude?" Kota said to me in a really scared tone

"Yeah I think" I said to them while touching the horns on my head

"Kid you might be the most overpowered and weirdest God eater I have ever known" Lindow said to me making me chuckle

Location Change: East Fenrir

7 Pov

I apparantly got a new form or ability I called it my "Devil Form" because I basically looked like the devil, It enhances all my abilities tenfolds, Yeah like making me overpowered wasn't enough now I had a more overpowered ability

Welp not like I'm gonna use it or something

I was walking around the lobby until a heard some people whispering about me in the background

"Hey its that freak"

"Really, I heard he's an aragami in human skin"

"Yeah, no shit, We came here to fight aragami not to befriend the damn monsters"

I was hearing these because of my enhanced hearing, I then glared at the three new occupants making them freeze in fear

I walked away heading to my room, on the way there I saw Miss Licca waiting on the door

"Oh!, Hi 7" She greeted me

"Oh hey, Miss Licca" I said in a formal tone

"Oh, jeez can you stop with the formalities just call me Licca " She responded

"Oh, ok that aside why are you here?" I said in a really curious tone

"Oh I'm here to get you because Mr. Sasaki wants to talk to you" She responded enthusically

"Oh whys that?" I questioned

"Not sure maybe something about a God arc or Something?" She responded again

"Oh, alright lead the way then please" I said

We then set off for where I would meet Mr Sasaki, while going there I was having a conversation with Licca about some of my abilities because she asked what they are

I told her some of my abilities, after a while we finally arrived at Mr Sasaki's office, I knocked at the door

"Come in" Someone said on the other side, we went inside and was greeted by the doctor himself Mr Sasaki

"Oh 7, I'm so glad you had the time to drop by" He said

"I didn't have anything better to do so yeah" I said

"Ok because I called you here because I wanted to tell you about what I found about you" He said

"So, what did you find?" I narrowed my eyes at him

"I have discovered something about your abilities" The doctor said. I was trying to calm my racing heart down, did he discover the thing he was hiding from everyone since day one. What Mr. Sasaki said next made my heart stop for a moment

"I think we can reproduce your abilities to the next generation of God Eaters"

My world just slowed to a stop. I felt something inside me, it was Anger. I marched up to his desk, and held him by the collar with my eyes burning with fury

"Don't. You. Dare" I said through gritted teeth while Licca was saying something to me, but I didn't care right now

"N-Now Mr. 7, I think this can benefit mankind againts the Aragami. Think of the possibil-" I shoved him back into his chair. I transformed my left arm into a hammerfist, and slammed it onto the terminal on his desk. Silence was befallen on the room. Without muttering a word I walked out of the room with my hair shadowing my face

Third Person POV

7 was walking around the corridors of Fenrir with a deadly aura surrounding him. Anyone he passed by was smart enough to get out of his way, while the others who were dumb enough or brave enough tried to ask whats wrong, but instead they received one of the most coldest glares they ever received in their entire existence

When he was finally out of the fortress, he ran with speed impossible to mere humans. When he was at the edge of the outer Ghetto, the guards stationed there were trying to make the god eater stop while pointing there guns at him, but he didn't listen. He instead jumped over them and the giant wall aswell. He landed on the outside the walls, he made crater upon landing. He took on last look back at the branch with guards shouting at him, he then run away without batting an eye back

God Eater: 7 was gone

#LINEBREAK#

7 was reported MIA for a few days now. Almost every God Eater that he knew during his stay was trying to search for him. Lindow and his team were told by Mr. Sasaki himself to find 7, he told them everything about why he possibly left. They were somewhat confuse why he insisted on dropping reproducing his abilities to other God Eater, but maybe they didn't know why he didn't want for his powers to be replicated

Now here they were, in the fallen church area, trying to find their lost teammate. That could possibly be still pissed off and possibly rip them a new one

Lindow POV

Me and Soma were walking around, searching for 7 but instead we found something we didn't expect to find. We saw the area was littered with Prithvi Mata corpses and their cores were violently ripped out of their bodies, they were slowly disappearing

"I think we found him" I said to Soma, he just looked around the area. When suddenly another Prithvi Mata corpse fell from the sky. We looked up and saw a cloaked figure on top of one of the buildings, who was staring at us. They eventually left

"Hey! Stop!" I shouted while we tried to catch up with them. When we finally reached the top we saw that the cloaked figure was running and jumping over buildings with impressive athletic moves. We tried to follow him but Aragami kept popping out of nowhere

# **LINEBREAK** #

 **Third Person POV**

The figure was jumping around the buildings, avoiding those God Eaters, who were intruding in their territory. They tried to lure some Aragami to kill those God Eaters, but they proved to be more powerful then the others God Eaters. They might even have to fight them

The figure was suddenly blocked by two women, one had black hair while the other one was blond. They took a step back, thinking of escape, but suddenly two more of them popped out of nowhere, behind her

"Stop right there!" Sakuya shouted at the hooded figure

"Lindow, we might have found him." Alisa said through her ear-piece

"Good! Try to stall him. We're on our way." Lindow responded, already making their way to them

"Theres no where to hide, 7." Kota said with a smirk, but the hooded figure flinched at the mention of the name

"W-Where did you hear that." The hooded figure demanded, sounding a bit feminine then muscular

The others froze. Why did he sound like a girl and why did he say who 7 was. Actually, now that they looked at bit closer, the hooded figure was a bit shorter and slimer then Seven was. And they were bare footed

Lindow finally arrived with Soma closely behind, "Good he's still here," Lindow sighned in relief, "Now, 7 let's talk thi-"

"I won't repeat myself. Where. Did. You. Hear. That. Name!" The hooded figure demanded, making Lindow freeze aswell

After a few moments of silence, Soma said this

"Lindow, I think 'He' isn't we're looking for." Soma sighned

"Are you all deaf!" The hooded figure suddenly transformed their arms into a pair of bladed whips. "I said where did you hear that!"

"Look, there might me a misunderstan-"

Lindow was suddenly grabbed by the hooded figure with her whip-fists. She begun to spin him around, making the others duck so they wouldn't get his. She then threw him far away, making Lindow scream

"Now," She turned her attention to the slack-jawed God Eaters. "Are any of you gonna tell me!"

They responded by attacking her. Sakuya, Kota and Alisa began to bombard her with bullets of different elements, while Soma and Lenka charged at her with their blades

The hooded figure jumped over a thrust by Lenka and kicked him in to the chin, knocking him out, with ease. She then began to dodge their bullets while trying to fight Soma with her bladed whips

Soma sidestepped her whip and tried to retaliate with a sword swing to the head, but the figure ducked under him and retaliate with a low sweep kick, knocking him on the ground

She then used her whips to grab Soma by the leg and threw him at the others. Sakuya and Alisa ducked under Soma's body, but Kota was hit, making the two boys stumble until they hit the ground, hard

Alisa transformed her gun into a sword and charged at the hooded figure, trying to hit her, but the figure only dodged her attacks with clear ease, as if her swings were too slow for her

The figure jumped over Alisa, thinking of kicking her, but Alisa deployed her shield to block the attack, but instead the hooded figure used her shield as a stepping stone to get to Sakuya

Sakuya tried to shot the hooded figure mid-air, but her God Arc was suddenly grabbed by the hooded figure's whips. Her God Arc was pulled away from her, making her defenseless from any attacks. She was suddenly backhanded by the figure's whip, swatting her like a fly

The hooded figure landed with grace, barely winded after taking on 1st unit

"Take this!"

The hooded figure barely was able to turn around before her head was engulfed in flames. Alisa was heavily breathing, holding her God Arc after shooting a fire bullet on the hooded figure's face

The figure dropped dead on the floor, having her head blown off by Alisa

"Thank... god thats... over." Alisa said through panted breaths. She probably have killed the only person who knew where Seven was, but she would cross that bridge when she gets there. She slightly cringed at the body, it's blood spilling out from where the girl's head was, embers dancing around the dead body's shoulder

Alisa tried to carry her God Arc over her shoulders, but she winced at the slight bruising on her hands, the hooded figure's attack did more then she thought. But she ignored the pain and quickly ran up to Sakuya, who was now trying to stand up

"Sakuya! Are you alright?!" Alisa said, worried about the woman

"Y-Yes. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sakuya said. Alisa pulled her up from the ground, wincing at the bruises they received

"Damn that hurted..." Soma and Kota walked back, with albeit bruises aswell

"Yeah, no kidding. That lady almost killed us!" Kota exclaimed

"Are you two alright?" Sakuya asked, concerned

"Never better..." Kota tiredly replied, rubbing his aching head. "So... Wheres the lady?" Kota questioned. Alisa responded by pointing at the headless corpse. "Oh wow, you guys did a number on her, huh?" Kota cringed at how the body was slightly twitching

"So, she's dead, huh?" Lindow also arrived, with his clothes and hair ruffled. He then lit a cigarette, "Looks like our lead lost her head." Lindow tried to joke, but he received were groans

"Really...?"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that ba-" He wasn't able to finish before the ground began to shake, "W-What the hell!?"

Suddenly a Vajra popped out of nowhere, and another... and another... and another, and so fort until they were finally surrounded by Vajras

"W-What the hell...?!" Kota muttered, afraid at the shear numbers of large Aragami

"Dammit. Kota, Sakuya, protect Lenka," Lindow ordered. The two God Eaters stood over the unconscious Lenka, protectively. "You guys, on me!" Lindow ordered Soma and Alisa

"Dammit, where the hell did these guys come from?!" Soma cursed, seeing that they were now surrounded and more Aragami were coming

"Everyone! Form a circle and find an opening!" Lindow commanded, cursing their luck

"Headquarter sent reinforcements, but they'll be here in 5 minutes!"

"Sakuya, I don't think we have 5 minutes!" Kota shouted, aiming his God Arc at the closing Aragami

They were surrounded, tired and wounded from the hooded girl's fight. They were slowly losing hope of getting out of this mess, until an animalistic roar was heard

 ** _"Raaaa, get away from them!"_**

The ground started to shake, making the Vajras stop in their place. While 1st unit stared up from where the roar came from. They saw Seven falling straight at them, in his Devil Form

Seven crashed in the middle of the Vajra horde, making a huge crater and making a few Vajra fly away from the impact. He transformed his arms into a pair of claws and started to tear the surrounding Vajra apart, by shredding to using them as mallets

All of the Vajras were now focusing on Seven alone, ignoring the God Eaters

1st unit was speechless from the sheer brutality that Seven was showing. He was clawing apart the Aragami while they bit off his limbs, but they quickly regenerated like nothing happened and continued to fight

Seven grabbed one of the Vajras by the tail and used the Aragami as a shield from the balls of lighting. He then threw the roasted body at another Vajra and began to use his claws to erupt mountains of spikes, impaling the surrounding Aragami

A Vajra got lucky by biting one of Seven's arms off, but it quickly regenerated into a bladed whip and procceded to seize the giant Aragami, crushing and lacerating the Vajra between the whip

Seeing that it was a losing battle, the remaining Vajras began to retreat and run in different directions

Seven was standing a mountain of Vajra corpses, panting and bloody. He released an animalistic roar into the sky, showing that he won and they lost

1st unit was staring at their comrade in awe silence, even Lenka was awed after waking up from the roar. They were about to approach him until the hooded figure's body began to twitch and move around, erratically

The stump on where the head was beginning to regenerate, giving 1st unit a horrific and disgusting show. It began with the bones until the hair appeared

They now confirmed that the hooded figure was indeed female. She had long brown hair, tied into a pony tail with a blue butterfly pin. Her skin was a healthy pale. She looked like a young girl

She began to open her eyes, showing that they were crimson red, the same as Seven. She suddenly sat up and began to look around, until her eyes landed on 1st until. She jumped away, making a wide distance between her and the God Eaters

"S-Stay away from me!" She hissed at them, brandishing her whip blades at them

"Stay down!" Alisa warned, aiming her gun at the girl, with the others following her aswell

"I-I'm warning you! You better stay awa-!"

Seven jumped between them, making the girl wide-eyed. "Can we please talk this out like normal people?" He asked trying to calm everybody down

The girl didn't speak, her whips transformed back to normal. She began to walk up slowly to Seven, shaking. The others thought she was going to attack, but she suddenly hugged Seven, making him blush

He felt two soft mounds squishing on his chest, making his blush intensify. A certain german girl was glaring at him

"W-Woah, Miss! What are you-!" He heard soft sobbing and his shirt felt damp

"I... I thought I lost you... I was scared... please... don't leave me again..." She sobbed, holding him tightly as if he was going to leave her again

Seven felt guilt and sadness, even though he never met this girl, but it felt as if they knew each other for years. He was hesitant for moment, until he hugged her back tightly. "I won't... I promise..." He cooed at the girl. She had a peaceful look on her face until she finally fainted in his arms

Seven carried her bridal style, making Alisa's glare intensify, and walked up to 1st unit

Lindow took a cigarette out of his coat and took a long drag from it, "You better have an explanation for this." He chuckled with a grin

Seven nodded at his leader while his horns and tail dissapeared

Suddenly the girl's cloak fell off, showing that she wasn't wearing anything but her undergarments, which were already torn and dirty, showing off her hourglass figure, making everyone present blush. Except for Lindow, who let out a perverted whistle and got immediately smack on the head by Sakuya

# **LINEBREAK** #

Seven was in the infirmary with the unconscious girl, lucky they gave them some clothes for her. Seven was thinking back at what the girl said. What did she mean by ''Don't leave me again'' or ''I thought I lost you", it didn't made any sense. How would she know him while he didn't know anything about her

His musing was interrupted by Alisa and Kota visiting them

"Hey, dude. So any luck?" Kota asked

"No, she isn't responding..." Seven said, somehow saddened by her

"Seven," Alisa said "do you know this person?" She asked, slightly at edge after the girl almost killing them

"No... No, I don't know her," Seven said "but somehow I feel like I should."

"That aside," Kota said, rubbing the back of his head, "why did you exactly ran away for almost a week, we were so worried, dude."

Alisa glared at the red-eyed God Eater, making him sweat bullets under her frightening gaze. "Kota is right. Why did you run away?" Alisa asked or more like demanded om how her tone was

Seven was about to say something, but the girl was slowly regaining consciousness until she shot up and frantically looked around until her gaze landed on Seven. She then hugged him, not caring what she was wearing, and making the God Eaters blush

"H-Hey!" Seven exclaimed, blushing beet red on how soft she was, "Co-Could you please, let go!"

But she didn't, instead she only tightened her hold, making him lose his breath on how strong she was

After helping Seven remove the girl off him. The girl was now sitting up from her bed, slightly on edge with the two other God Eaters, especially Alisa

"Good," Seven sighned, thanking anyone that he won't know if he could die from suffocation, "Now, let's start with introductions."

"Hi, the names Kota!" Kota happily exclaimed, extending his hand for a handshake, but the girl responded by scooting away from him and getting a bit closer to Seven. Kota was slightly down after that, but he continued to smile

"Hello, my name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella of 1st unit, it is pleasent to meet you." She said, glaring at the girl, while the girl glared back

"I don't like you." The girl said, hugging Seven's arm possessively

"W-Why! I have never-!"

"Now, now, let's not get hostile here," Seven said, trying to calm the mad Alisa, who was red in anger. "Hello, my name is-"

"Sebastian or Seven." The girl said with a smile while hugging the shocked Seven

"W-What did you call me?" Seven asked, somehow feeling nostalgic about the former name

"Sebas, you forgot again, didn't you?" The girl said, slightly afraid of his answer

"What do you mean 'again'?" Kota asked, but he was ignored by the girl

"Sebas," She raised her hands and held Seven's face, directly infront of hers, "look into my eyes..."

Seven was hesitant at first, but he did so, and when he did it. He saw flashes of images, some good, while others bad. He was so lost in her eyes that he didn't notice that the girl suddenly kissed him in the lips, making the others blush and shocked

The girl break apart from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva and sporting a healthy blush. She was slightly panting and was smiling. "Do you remember now?" She said

Seven was at a state of shock, after getting those memories, he was kissed by a girl, probably his very first kiss

"W-Why did you...?" He mumbled with his face beet red in emberrasment

The girl giggled at him, "Why won't I? Your my mate of course." She responded, making Seven faint on the spot after hearing the 'mate' part

"Seven!" Kota and Alisa shouted, concerned with their friend

# **LINEBREAK** #

Blood and red

Blood was everywhere. People in white were holding bonesaws and scalpels over him. They were talking, but he couldn't hear them

Suddenly it changed to a scene that he was in a cell with other children in it, crying out blood, suffering. It felt like a nightmare

It changed once again. He was infront of the people in white, with his claws out, blood was dripping off them. He was slowly and groggily walking up to them. They were pointing guns at him, but he was still walking up to them like a zombie. Then suddenly he saw red, and only red

It changed once more, and this time he was with a bunch of teenagers about his age, standing on a destroyed building. They were overlooking a bunch of Aragami, walking around the area. Then they began their hunt, and they didn't show any mercy. They were relentless, savage, vicious

And it felt good, as if he was made to do this

He was now in a bed, surrounded by a bunch of females, they weren't wearing anything and were smiling at him

What was this. Why were these memories foreign to him, but familiar to another part of him. He can't understand

 **"You better wake up... _Mercer._ "**

# **LINEBREAK** #

Seven shot up from his bed, screaming and sweating badly. Alisa and Kota were with him

"Woah, dude! Calm down!" Kota said, surprised at the sudden screaming of his friend

"Wha... Wher... What was that...?" Seven muttered to himself, but the others heard it

"What was what?" Alisa asked with a raised brow

Seven closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he gave off a loud sigh. "It was nothing... I hope." He said, mumbling the last part to himself

"Well then... That aside. Welcome back to the world of the living, buddy!" Kota exclaimed happily

"How long was I out?" Seven asked, noticing that he smelled a bit off

"Hehe, well you were out for... almost a week, actually..." Kota nervously said, rubbing his neck

"A week, huh?" Seven muttered, then suddenly he remembered the girl, "wait! Wheres the girl?!" He stood up from his bed

The others blushed red, making him confused, until he looked down. He immediately blushed aswell, he wasn't wearing anything, but his blanket, that fell off his waist, showing off everything to his friend

# **LINEBREAK** #

"Truly fascinating!" Sasaki exclaimed, examining the girl infront of him. After hearing that there was another person like Seven, he immediately rushed over to the infirmary. "You're exactly like Mr. Seven!"

"Um... Uh.. Thanks?" The girl said, already weirded out by this person. She only wanted to be near Sebas, but the people said that she should stay or else, basically threatening her, but she obliged, doing anything as long as she sees Sebas again. She can't afford to lose him again, not after the accident

"Could you show me those whips again, Miss?" Sasaki politely asked

The girl nodded and transformed her arms into her bladed whips

"Fascinating! Truly amazing!" He happily exclaimed, "could you show me another one?"

"Sorry, but," The girl transformed her arms back to normal, "I can't. I only have those, only Sebas could use them all."

"Hmm... Interesting." Sasaki said as he began to write on a clipboard

There was a knock on the door and then Seven and the others walked inside. "Professor?" Seven blinked, slightly surprised to see the doctor to be in the infirmary

"Oh, Mr. Seven. I must apologize for what I di-"

"Sebas!" The girl stood up and glomped Seven, smiling to see him again. While Seven was having a hard time to breath. "Oh, how I missed hugging you!" She happily exclaimed, tightening her embrace on him

Seven was blushing madly on how close she was to him, he was feeling everything

"Miss, I think Mr. Seven needs some air." Sasaki chuckled, amused at the sudden display of affection

The girl blinked on confusion, until Seven began to tap on her. She noticed that he was practically blue

"I'm sorry!" She released Seven, who was now gasping for air, thanking any higher being for air

"No prob, Bob." Seven gasped, greedily inhaling air

"It's Nines, actually."

"Yeah, Nines," Seven said, "So could you guys leave us. I need to talk to her alone."

"Sure thing, dude!" Kota said, walking out of the infirmary with Sasaki

"Don't do anything to her, Seven." Alisa threatened, glaring at the brunette. Seven raised his hands in defeat

After they were alone. Nines suddenly pounced on Seven, like a hungry predator. She began to kiss him on the lips and move her slender hands around his body, trying to get a feel

But Seven suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, breaking the kiss, much of the chagrin for Nines

"Wait a minute will you!" Seven growled, annoyed that he was practically getting molested by this lady, "I wanted to talk, not kiss and makeout." His face was practically red in emberrasment

"S-Sorry!" She apologized, slightly feeling guilty for doing that. She just missed his embrace

Seven immediately felt guilty for raising his voice at her, "It's okay. You didn't mean it..." She suddenly perked up, "But! Please don't try to do me... Please." Seven said

Nines nodded, "Sure... But let me say this..." She leaned in Seven and whispered on his ear, "I missed you, Sebas..." She blew on his ear, making his slightly shiver from the warmness of her breath

"Now that aside," Seven said, blushing like there was literally no tommorrow. "I wanted to ask you about somethings... is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Good," Seven sighned, "Now first things first. How do you know me?" He asked

"Well... I was one of your mates... before the accident..." Nines solemnly said, only sorrow was made on that horrible day

Seven felt horrible, probably digging up a bad memory. He quicly changed the subject, but will question what she meant by 'one of his mates'. "Let's change the subject, okay?" Nines nodded, "Why do you have the same abilities as me?" He asked

"We were part of an project called **_Project Heretic_**. People conducted experiments on us. They used us as experiments for battling the Aragami. They did succeed, but it quickly backfired on them." She answered, unconsciously gripping her fist, until her knuckles were practically white from the pressure

Seven remembered one of his memories, he was practically fuming for what those bastards did to those children. He just wanted to find them and tear them apart, again

"Are there anymore of us? People like us." Seven questioned, hoping for a yes

Nines nodded, "Yes, there are, but there are only ten of us, you and me included." She answered. Seven was glad that there were others, even if there were a few of them. "Anymore questions?" She asked

"Yes, one more, actually." Seven said seriously, "What do you mean by 'I forgot again'? Do that mean this happened to me before?"

Nines nodded, "Yes, but not to this extent." She said, saddened about this discovery

Seven saw this, so he did what he could do. He hugged her, this surprised Nines but she also returned the hug. They lasted for a few minutes, until they finally separated

"Thank you... for that, Sebas." Nines smiled at him, thanking that she fell in love with someone who was kind

"No problem, but I should be thanking you," Seven said, confusing her. "I finally know that I'm not alone out there..." He stared out of the window. The rays of sunlight reflected off his face, making him more attractive and seem a bit angelic, making Nines blush

"No, I should be thanking you, Sebas. You were our light and hope during those dark times. I'm just happy that I'm here with you right now and not outside." Nines thought, feeling happiness that she lost a long time ago

They talked about everything that happened between them, their conversation was enjoyable. They talked until it was finally night time

# **LINEBREAK** #

1st unit were inside Sasaki's office, talking among each other on why their fellow God Eater Seven wanted them to meet here

"So Lindow, any idea why we were called here?" Kota asked, slightly nervous

"No clue. I just hope it isn't about leaving Fenrir or something." Lindow responded, making Kota and the others more nervous

"That couldn't be it, Captain," Alisa said, trying to reassure them. "Maybe he wants to tell us something, the people he could trust."

"Oh, I dearly hope so, Miss Amiella." Sasaki said

They conversation was cut short after Seven walked in the room with the girl, Nines

Seven was lucky enough to buy her some more decent clothes before the meeting. Nines wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a red mini skirt. She also wore a pair of black stockings and black combat boot

"Is everyone here?" Seven asked Lindow, he nodded. "Good..." He sighned in relief, "First things first. I wanted to apologize for destroying your terminal, Professor. And to apologize for leaving."

"It's alright, Mr. Seven. I know you have reasons for doing these." Sasaki said

"Yeah, dude. What kind of team are we if we don't forgive you." Kota said

"You have your reasons, so I'm cool with that, as long as you're alive right now." Lindow said with a grin

"I forgive you, but please say something first before you run off somewhere." Alisa said, placing her hand on her hip

Lenka and Soma just nodded at them

Seven was slightly surprised that they forgave him so easily, he was incredible thankful to have them as teammates. "Thank you... everyone." He said with a grateful smile

"Let's not get stuffy, shall we?" Soma said, trying to act tough

"Oh come on Soma, easy on the tsun today." Kota said with a cheeky grin. Soma just scoffed and looked the other way to cover his red face

"No, Soma's right," Seven said, turning serious, "On why I called everyone here... does anyone know why I consume Aragami?" He asked, confusing everyone, except for Nines

"Is that why you called for this meeting?" Lindow asked with a raised brow, confused on why Seven was asking them that

"Just humor me, please."

"Ok then," Kota said, racking up his brain, "I remember that you store the Aragami's Oracle Cells inside your body."

"Yes I did say that, but what do you think happens to their core?" Seven continued to question. The others began to think. The Oracle Cells were like the body of the Aragami while the Core was their brains. Seven merges with the Oracle Cells into his body, but they don't see the Core, meaning that the Core also merges with him

"The Oracle cells merge with my body, while the Aragami Core merges with my brain," Seven explained, shocking everyone. "Meaning I remember what those Aragami I consume did. Where they went, where they slept... what they ate." He quietly muttered, but everyone heard it

Whenever he ate an Aragami, not only he shares their cells, but he also shares their Aragami's memory. That meant he knew about... Oh god

"Oh god!" Sakuya gasped, tears threatening to spill. Kota almost gagged at the idea while Lenka patted him on the back. Soma physically paled, and Lindow's face was shadowed with his hair. Alisa was sweating bullets and was having a hard time to breath

"T-That meant..." Sasaki trailed off, afraid of such an idea

"Yes," Seven lowered his head in shame. "I saw... millions of people... being slaughtered... like cattle... in the most brutal way possible..." He cracked a weak smile, "And you know whats funny?" He asked, "I've actually grown numb to it. Seeing people die doesn't even effect me anymore..."

"Oh Sebas." Nines hugged Seven tightly, trying to comfort him in his despair

They sat in silence, contemplating about Seven's secret. They were thankful that he told them about this, but their teammate, having the memories of the Aragami he consumed, seeing so much death. It frightened them, it was amazing that he hasn't gone insane

"My powers are a blessing," Seven stared his arms, "and a curse..."

"So thats why you wanted the Professor to drop the project, isn't it?" Lindow asked, his eyes still shadowed by his hair

"Yes," Seven answered, "No person should have this burden, no matter how tempting it is."

"Mr. Seven, I must apologize for suggesting such a thing. If I knew I would have dropped the idea immediately!" Sasaki apologized

"It's alright. Besides, I should be the on apologizing..." Seven said, confusing everyone once again. "I should have told you all about this, but... I was afraid, afraid of you all of calling me a monster." He continued, regret and shame was written on his face, while Nines kept hugging him

"S-So what?" Kota said, trying to keep his lunch in. Everyone was staring at him in shock. "Seven, tell me. Are you the one who killed them?" He asked

Seven raised his head, confused on what his friend was trying to do. "N-No... of course not!"

"T-Then what reason do we have to hate you," Kota exclaimed, "Yes, you are possibly an Aragami, but what are God Eaters? People who use weapons which are Aragami themselves," He continued, "then what makes you any different then us, right?" He explained

He did have a point. Seven was possibly classified as an Aragami, but he fights them like a God Eater. So what makes him different are his abilities, but thats as far as it goes

"B-But what about-!" Seven tried to protest, but he was suddenly chopped on the head by Kota himself

"Not buts! And thats final!" Kota exclaimed, literally out of character, "your our teammate, why would we even be scared of you." He said, sounding like he was the only mature one in the room. The person who acts like a goofy kid, is acting like his age

Everyone was seriously shocked on how mature Kota acted. Seven began to softly chuckle, until he began to laugh his heart out

"Oh... oh god! Hahahaha!" Seven continued to laugh, until the others began to laugh aswell, except for an oblivious Kota. "I've... never laughed that hard... before." He said, wiping a stray tear

"W-Why are you guys laughing?" Kota asked, his cheeks turning a shade of red, thinking that they were laughing at him

"Hahaha! I-It's just that, you of all people, being mature is seriously out of character for you," Seven said, trying to keep his gut intact. "But seriously, thanks for that, Kota. I needed a good talkin'." He said with a grin

"Seven's right, you being mature. That doesn't mix well, hehehe." Lindow teased, glad that they were no longer tense

"Oh come on! Atleast I have my moments!" Kota whined, this only made everyone laugh harder

Kota began to whine while the others were laughing at him. Seven smiled, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere. His friends, no, his family

"You really are lucky, huh, Sebas?" Nines said with a smile

"Yeah, I am," Seven looked at his hands, frowing at them and slightly squeezing them. "But it feels like I don't deserve them..."

"Don't say that, Seven," Nines said, hugging him, smothering him in her ample bosom. "As long as I'm here, you won't ever be alone..." She cooed

"H-Hey! What are you doing to Seven! Do you have no shame!"

"Get back! He's mine, German Girl!"

Nines and Alisa began to bicker with each other, while pulling on Seven's arms. The others began to laugh at Seven's dismay

 _"So... this is my life now,"_ Seven thought to himself, while getting smothered by Alisa on accident. _"I won't change it for anything..."_

"Y-You...!" Alisa then slapped him across his face, leaving a bright red hand mark. "You shameless pervert!" She shouted with a bright red face. Seven fell flat on his back

 _"If I survive, of course."_ He thought through his daze

# **LINEBREAK** #

In the wailing plains. Two figures stand atop a small hill, overlooking a Ogretail being devoured by a might Vajra

"This is boring!" One of the figures exclaimed, she was shorter then her partner. She was wearing a cloak, obscuring her face

"Be patient, Three." The taller figure hushed. He also had a cloak covering him

"Could you tell me why're we here again?" Three asked, kicking a nearby pebble with her small foot

"I have told you once and I will tell you again. We are here to investigate the nature of the Aragami here." He told, getting slightly annoyed

"Yeah, yeah. Observe, study, and consume. Anything I missed, One?" She mocked, picking up a pebble and observing it

One was silent, only observing the Vajra's meal. The Vajra noticed it was being watched. It stared directly at the two cloaked figure in instant rage, thinking of devouring them aswell. It discarded the Ogretail carcass and charged at the due in blind rage

"What a waste," The Vajra pounched at them with it's claws sparking in electricity. The duo weren't even startled from the large Aragami. "Of Oracle Cells." One muttered, transforming his arm into a giant blade and sliced the large Aragami down the middle. The two halves stumbled between the them in a loud thud

Black tendrils sprouted out of One and latched onto the dead Vajra, merging them together until nothing was left of the large Aragami

"So... how was it?" Three asked, pulverizing the pebble between her fingers

"Strong, yet unstable." One stoically responded, reverting his arm back to normal

"Now thats a first..." Three muttered to herself, "Theres so many Aragami here. As if this region is... calling to every Oracle Cell in this planet, including ours..."

"I don't care," One said, removing his hood. Showing his young face. He had black with red highlights. His eyes were heterochromatic, the left being a dull red while his right was a sunset orange. "Three, let's go. We're finished here." He said

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Three said, removing her hood aswell. She had black hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were a burning red, showing mischief and ferocity. "I hope I get to have some fun here..." She giggled with a grin

Both of them left the wailing plains, only leaving a dispersing Ogretail carcass and a few drops of Vajra blood

# **LINEBREAK** #

Seven was sitting on a destroyed building, reminiscing on the past week. He told his friends one of his darkest secrets and they thankfully accepted it. Nines was now a certified God Eater, after seeing that she was like another Human-Aragami just like him. She was getting along fine with the other God Eaters, except for the occasional sexual innuendoes against him. She was literally throwing herself at him, not to mention the undergarment incident

Seven felt a shiver up his spine, "Why me?" He sighned, laying on his back with his arms behind his head. This was his first mission after waking up from his week long nap. He wanted to let out some steam against the Aragami

"Yo, Seven!" He heard someone call out behind him. He stood up and turned around to see Kota and Alisa. "Hope we didn't make you wait..." Kota said, nervously scratching his ear

"No, now what are we hun-... wait a minute... wheres Nines?" Seven asked, noticing his fellow Aragami missing

"Huh, what do you mean, she's just right behind...us?" Kota finally noticed that Nines was missing

Seven was about to say something, but suddenly someone glomped him from behind, falling face first on the ground

"Did you miss me, Sebas?" Nines said in a sultry tone, tightening her hug on him, making her assets squish against his back

"Nines! W-Where were you!" Seven stuttered, blushing on how soft she was. He never knew on how his past-self did it, especially with more of them. "I-I was worried!" He said, concerned with her safety

Nines immediately blushed red at his concern. This only made her want him more. This is why she fell in love with him, he was their light and hope, he was her's, and she was his'

"My, my, Sebas. I might fall for you even more..." She whispered into Seven's ear. Feeling her hot breath sent tingles throughout his body

"Y-You shouldn't do that here! Especially on a mission!" Alisa shouted, blushing at the bold advance from Nines

"A-Alisa's right, N-Nines." Seven stuttered out, shivering from Nines' teasing

"You're no fun, Sebas." Nines pouted, finally getting off Seven's back

Kota helped Seven up from his prone position

"Thanks, man." Seven said, patting the dust off his jacket. "So... what's our mission?"

"We're going to investigate some strange Aragami activity in the area," Alisa informed, "strangely enough, we can't pinpoint on what Aragami type it is." She finished

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Seven exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping off the building and landing down to the bottom floor, making a sizable crater

"Welp, let's go, Alisa!" Kota said, jumping off aswell

Alisa sighned, "Men..." She said to the person next to her, only to see that person jumped off aswell. "Nevermind..." She groaned, following the others' lead

# **LINEBREAK** #

Seven was with Kota, because for reasons that shouldn't be explained. They were walking around the destroyed city, trying to find the Aragami that they were hunting

"Hey, Seven?"

"Yeah, Kota?"

"Can Aragami turn into gold?" Kota asked, taking a small step back

"No... I don't think so. Why?" Seven questioned, raising a brow at the scared expression of his fellow God Eater

"Oh, ok then. I'm probably losing it, 'cause I'm seeing a Golden Vajra right ahead of us," Kota said, noticing a Vajra, but it was a bit bigger then a normal one but the most noticeable feature was it's golden color. "And it's currently glaring at us!" He shouted

"What the heck?!" Seven exclaimed, not believing his eyes that their was a Golden Aragami infront of them, and he had never encountered one during his life outside

The large Aragami gave off a mighty roar, making the surrounding glass buildings shatter. It charged at them like golden thunder. Seven and Kota rolled out of the way, making it crash into a destroyed building

"Kota! Flare!" Seven shouted. Kota grabbed a flare gun inside his pants and fired at the sky, signaling the others that they found the Aragami

The Golden Vajra shook off the rubble on it's fur and gave another mighty roar, making thunder strike around it. Seven and Kota were able to dodge the thunder strikes. Kota began to fire at the Vajra, making it roar in annoyence

Seven tried to transform his arm into a bladed whip and strike the Vajra, but his arm seemed to refuse. _"W-What the!"_ He thought, feeling his Oracle Cells refuse to comply

"Seven, I kinda need some help here!" Kota shouted, dodging a golden thunder ball

"Dammit! Nevermind!" Seven mumbled in anger. He ran up behind the Golden Vajra and grabbed it by the tail. He began to lift it by the tail and smashed it back to the ground, making a small crater under the Vajra. Seven began to repeat this multiple times, until the Vajra covered it's whole body into thunder, electrocuting Seven off it's tail

Seven was blasted off the tail, leaving a trail of smoke. He crashed into a window, twitching in slight pain. "D-Dammit...!" He muttered while trying to get up, ignoring the intense pain

Seven once again tried to use his powers, but for some reason they weren't working. He gave up to trying and charged at the Vajra

Seven jumped over the Vajra, sending a strong axe kick on it's face. The Vajra staggered from the attack, but smack Seven away with it's paw

He once again crashed into another window. He tried to stand up, but Vajra sent a dozen thunder balls at him, making the whole building collapse down on him

"Seven!" Kota screamed, seeing his friend crushed under a building

The Vajra turned away from the fallen God Eater and turned it's attention to Kota, who was now slowly backing off while pointing his God Arc at the large Aragami

The Vajra charged at Kota, forcing him to dodge and find some better cover. Helping Seven was about wait. He needs to wait for backup or else his ass would be cooked

 _"Dangit! Where are you guys!"_ Kota thought, dodging another thunder strike from the Aragami

# **LINEBREAK** #

He was on top a tower, a sea of blood and screams surrounded him. He turned around and saw a person standing behind him. They were wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie that obscured their face, only seeing darkness inside them

"W-Who are you..." He asked, feeling a sense of fear crawling up his spine, yet it felt somewhat familiar

 **"I am you..."** The person sounded distorted, as if they weren't remotely human. **"You... are me..."** Even though his face was obscured he saw they were smiling, and it was a sinister smile, as if they wanted blood

"W-What...?" He mumbled, backing away from the figure, but he backed up to the tower's railings, cornering himself

 **"In due time... you will know,"** They began to get closer to him, only a few inches away from him. **"Get stronger, and meet me again, Mercer."** They then kicked him through the railings, falling into the sea of blood

He was able to get a small glimpse under the person's hood. He saw burning crimson eyes, yearning to be of used, yearning for freedom

 **"Goodbye, Mercer..."** Their voice echoed through the darkness. When he finally crashed into the sea, everything went dark

No sound, feeling, or emotion was felt inside the dark red sea. He only saw darkness, a darkness that swallowed him whole, leaving him to his thoughts. He felt tired, eyes slowly closing, slowly losing consciousness. He felt lonely, yet at peace

"What... am I...?" He asked himself, finally losing consciousness

# **LINEBREAK** #

Seven felt something heavy crushing him. He lifted it off, using his superior strenght. He looked around him to see he was under a pile of debri and rubble. He then remembered on how he got there

He tried to transform his arms into a pair of claws, but his body continued to refuse. Confused, he tried to concentrate, but it was no use

"Dang! Gotta have to tell the Professor about this," He began to look for an opening under the rubble, "but first, I need to find a way out."

He began to pat the walls, finding a way to get out. After awhile he felt a cracked wall. "Good..." Seven muttered, reeling back his fist. He punched the wall open, hearing gun fire and shouting outside, he quickly ran out, before the rest of the building finally collapsed

"Almost got me there..." He mumbled with a smirk. He saw Kota and the rest fighting the Golden Vajra. They weren't looking too good, except for Nines, but the Vajra had multiple gashes around it's body, including it's missing tail

Seven saw a boulder next to him, thinking of a idea. He picked up the boulder with ease and threw it at the large Aragami with all his might

The Vajra was about to charge another thunder strike until it was suddenly hit by a boulder on the head, dazing it. Seeing the opportunity, Nines swung both of her whips at the large Aragami, cutting it across it's eyes, blinding it

The Vajra roared in pain, blindingly attack anything in it's way. "Kota, Alisa! Guns!" Nines ordered, attacking her whips at the blinded Aragami. Kota and Alisa followed up by open firing at the Vajra, taking the range advantage

The Vajra was bombarded by whip strikes to explosive bullets, tearing apart it's body until it finally gave out. The Vajra gave out a final roar before it dropped to it's front, dead

The others gave off a sigh in relief, killing the damn thing was hard enough. Seven jogged up to them, albeit slightly covered in dust and grim after having a building collapsed on his head

"Seven! Dear god, are you alright?!" Alisa screamed. After being told that his fellow God Eater was buried under tons of rubble, she was scared for the worse

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Seven said, rubbing his sore neck. He was then tackled by Nines to the ground

"Oh thank god! I was scared! I thought I was going to lose you again!" Nines cried out, tears threatening to spill

Seven immediately felt guilty for making them worried, especially Nines. "Don't worry Nines. Nothing could stop me even if the whole world tried to..." He said confidently, making Nines giggle. "Besides," He raised her chin up to his face and kissed her on the forehead, making her red like a tomato. "Why would I leave you again... Nines?" He noticed that his supposed mate fainted, with a smile and steam coming out of her ears

"Smooth, dude." Kota chuckled with a grin

"Nines! Wake up!" Seven tried to shake Nines, but she was muttering somethings about him and 'luck'. It was supposed to be a small innocent tease and not something to faint about

"You Seven, are incredible shameless!" Alisa exclaimed, a bright blush covering her face

"What?! Why me?!"

"Shut up and die, you cretin."

"Oh come on! Kota, help me out here."

"Sorry dude, but I don't want to die young, hehehe."

"Why me?!"

# **LINEBREAK** #

"I should what?!" Seven exclaimed, shocked and confused on what Sasaki was saying

"You either use a God Arc or be decommissioned until you recover your powers back," Sasaki repeated, seeing the results of Seven's latest check up. He saw that his Oracle Cells were in a sleep like trance. He won't be able to use them for awhile. "We can't risk you getting into danger, seeing on how valuable you are..." He added

"Well, I can't get decommissioned, I might die from boredom. So I'll just use the God Arcs laying around the armory." Seven said, scratching his head in slight annoyence

"Well then we might have a problem in our hands," Sasaki said, standing up from his desk, confusing Seven. "We know that you can use any God Arc, correct?" Seven nodded. "But instead of you taking a toll on using the God Arcs. The God Arcs slowly deteriorate when you use them. Luckly holding Lindow's for a few seconds didn't greatly effect it." He explained

"So what? I should seat at the sidelines while my friends risk their lives out there?!" Seven growled, angered that he was practically helpless

"That would be it," Sasaki said, "if I didn't find a way for you to wield one." He continued, smirking at Seven's shocked expression

"What do you mean?" Seven asked, raising a brow at him

"Just mean me at the armory in..." Sasaki looked at his watch, "an hour or so," He said, grinning like usual. "You may leave now, Mr. Seven."

"Okay then..." Seven stood up and left the room

# **LINEBREAK** #

"Tell me again why're you getting one of those heaps of scrap?" Nines asked, walking beside Seven, Kota and Alisa. After announcing that he was going to get a God Arc, Kota and Alisa wanted to see

"Well, the Professor said I would either get decommissioned or get a God Arc." Seven explained

"Plus a God Arc isn't a 'heaps of scrap'. It's an awesome tool that could defeat any Aragami." Kota commented while Alisa nodded in agreement

"Oh really now?" Nines said, "what if you're fighting in a narrow corridor. You won't have any swinging space, correct?"

"W-Well, I'll-"

"What if you're fighting underwater? That weapon of your won't be able to shoot underwater."

"T-That is true, but Soma coul-"

"Swing his sword? Yeah, he could, but his swings will be incredible slow, correct?"

"B-But... bu- Argh! Nevermind..." Kota slumped in defeat, with a victorious Nines

"Nines, stop bullying Kota. And Kota stop trying to prove a point," Alisa scolded, "yes, Nines has a point. There are flaws, but our experience makes up for that, correct?" She stared at Seven

"Yeah, she is right. Just like our abilities, Nines." Seven agreed, scratching his cheek

Nines pouted and stayed silence for the rest of the trip. After awhile, they finally arrived at the armory. Licca was leaning on one of the doorways, waiting for them

"Oh hello again, Seven." Licca greeted, grinning at him. "The Professor's just waiting you inside."

"Thank you, Licca." Seven said, walking inside the room with everyone

Sasaki was inside, using a terminal next to a God Arc container. The God Arc was covered by a simple sheet. Sasaki finally noticed that he had visitors

"Ah, greetings, Mr. Seven, and I see you brought company," Sasaki said, grinning like usual, "please come in, come in. You all will witness something amazing today!"

"So, what's the big surprise, Professor?" Seven asked, eyeing the covered God Arc container

"This, Mr. Seven!" Sasaki exclaimed, pulling the sheet off. Awe and shock were written on everyone's face

The God Arc wasn't any normal God Arc they've ever seen. It was shaped into a red serrated scythe, having a pole arm instead of a normal sword grip. It had a red buckler shield and a red cannon

"This is the next generation of God Arcs!" Sasaki said with a proud smile, "and you're going to be the very first 3rd generation God Eater, Mr. Seven."

Seven didn't say anything, instead he walked up to the God Arc, appreciating the Anti-Aragami infront of him. Slowly reaching his arm to it

And when he touched it, he had flashes of different images. He suddenly felt his consciousness fading away for the umpteenth time of this month

# **LINEBREAK** #

He was infront of a group of people, staring at him with fearful eyes and some hate within them. He felt taller then usual, feeling incredibly uncomfortable on how his back was hunched over

He felt that his body wasn't even his. Without any warning, he lunged at the group of innocent people, screaming and crying in fear. He crushed, burned and devoured the group in a matter of seconds

Suddenly he found himself ontop of a familiar tower once again. He began to look around and found a familiar hooded figure infront of him, staring at him with those bored crimson eyes, as if wishing for amusement

Suddenly the hooded hunched over, growing in size and occasionally spazzing out. They were now atleast three times taller then him, and it wasn't even standing up straight

The creature infront of him was akin to a wingless black dragon with purple glowing eyes, which were currently glaring at him. On one of it's arms was a silver vambrace with a edge sharp enough to cut him with each punch. It looked like a black Hannibal

The Aragami let loose a mighty roar, shaking the entire plane from it's voice alone. He felt fear crawling up his spine, but he didn't deter at the dragon infront of him

The Aragami jumped high up to almost impossible heights, it reeled back it's giant fist and gave off another loud roar before it tried to hammerfist him to the ground, but he was able to dodge it by jumping back, barely

It's fist was stuck, trying to rip it's arm out. He took the chance by giving the Aragami a high kick and a roundhouse one, but it barely effected it, only making it enraged. It's back began to emit a high amount of heat until it bursted into flames, making a pair of wings made out of dark flames

He jumped away from the intense heat, sweating and heavily panting from the heat. He couldn't fight it without his powers. His attack didn't even made it flinch, more less hurt it. He was running out of options

The Aragami's fist was now free from the tower, melting the metal from it's heat alone. It charged at him with a burst of speed, almost a blur of black and purple. It sucker punched him in the gut, making him spit out saliva and blood

He was almost thrown back into the sea, but he was able to grab the tower's ledge and pull him back up. His legs felt weak, his breaths ragged, his stomach felt like hell took a massive kick at him. He was slowly losing hope against this monster, until he heard a voice

 **"Is this really all you have, Mercer?"** The voice mocked. He felt a fire burn inside him. **"You aren't even worthy of this gift of mine... you would better off dead!"** He felt the fire inside him grow with each word from the voice. **"Is this really your resolve to survive? Then how would you protect the ones close to you?"**

The fire began to grow brighter and stronger. He felt something inside him, something wanting to be let loose

 **"Our kind doesn't give up! Yes, we die but we learn from those mistakes, we evolve! Getting stronger with each battle!"** The voice shouted at him, **"If your claws break, then regrow stronger ones! If your skin is torn apart, then grow scales!"** He felt his body move on his own

He outstretched his arm up to the air, summoning something inside him. A long pole made out of hundreds of tendrils manifested from his open palm, ending in a long red serrated scythe

 **"We..."** He held his God Arc with renew vigor

 **"Are..."** He widened the space between his feet, giving him a better stance

 **"The..."** He buckled his feet, preparing to attack with everything he has

 **"EVOLVE!"** Seven and the voice roared at the heavens, piercing the dark red sky with their voice alone, shaking the entire plane. The Aragami roared aswell, challenging the Evolved-God Eater

 **(Skillet - "Feel Invincible")**

They both charged each other. Seven swung his scythe down, but the Hannibal blocked the strike with it's vambrace and retaliates with a punch. Seven used his buckler shield to block the attack, but the it still pushed him back a bit. Seven gave out an animalistic snarl and jumped incredibly high with his scythe

He then dived at the Aragami with his God Arc, intending to cleave it in half, but the Hannibal sidestepped the scythe and swatted Seven away with it's tail. Seven felt the air knocked out of him, but before he could hit the ground, he kicked himself up and backflipped. He stood straight, glaring at the Aragami in fiery-hot fury in his eyes

Seven dodged a javelin made out of purple flames, only scorching his jacket. He dodged another one and began to run at the Aragami, his scythe scraping the floor

The Hannibal began to bombard the God Eater with purple javelins to firing balls of purple flame. When the God Eater was a close enough, it swung it arm, intending to backhand him, but Seven jumped over the arm and used the God Arc to slash the appendage, cutting deep in it's flesh

The Hannibal roared in pain, it's burning blood dripping from the gash on it's arm. It tried to grab Seven, but he ducked under the hand and slashed on it, making another gash. The Hannibal was now angry, it's flames dancing around it's body

Seven wasn't bothered by the heat, he eventually adapted to the Aragami's intense heat. He backed away, staring at the bleeding Aragami, it's arms regenerating, but a lot slower then usual, maybe it was from his God Arc. He didn't feel as if the scythe he was holding was a weapon, it felt like it was a part of him

Seven slowly smirked, staring at his God Arc. "Why don't we finish this, Partner?" He asked his God Arc. The core glowed, as if responding to him

Seven nodded, his eyes hardening at the Aragami. He began to slowly walk until he charged straight at it. He swung his God Arc upwards, the scythe singing through the air. The Hannibal tried to block it with it's arms, but the swing was so strong that it was launched into the air, it's arms bleeding and bruising

Seven stared at the falling Aragami, he buckled his feet, muscles bulging. He then jumped straight at the Aragami, his scythe tightly gripped. He swung his scythe, slashing at the Aragami's chest

The Hannibal roared in pain, blood spraying out it's new wound. It crashed back down to the floor, making a huge dent in the tower. It tried to stand, but it's arms were next to useless and it's chest was bleeding heavily. It's wings, only a mere flicker of flames left

Seven landed on his feet, infront of Aragami with his scythe resting on his shoulder. A dark cold look was on his face. He walked up to the injured Aragami, almost mocking it. He then kicked it's face, spitting out blood and a few of it's dark scales. He then swung his God Arc at it's arms, slicing them off

The Hannibal gave out a painful roar, falling down on it's stomach. It tried biting him, but it was rewarded with a kick to the face. It then tried to stand, but Seven sliced off it's legs too, leaving it's tail left. It's flames already gone from it's injuries

 **(End Music)**

Seven crouched, staring at the Aragami's eyes. He was smirking, triumphet. "I always wanted to do this..." He stood up grabbing his God Arc's pommel. He pulled, hearing a shriek. His God Arc began to move, a black head with bulging red vains and lilac eyes sprouted out of his God Arc, showing rows upon rows of bloody teeth

This was Seven's God Arc, this was it's Predator form. It began to widen it's mouth, almost to the size of the Hannibal

"Say goodbye, you bastard..." Seven twisted the pummel and slammed it back into place, making his God Arc chomp off almost half of the Hannibal's body, spraying blood everywhere. He then twirled his God Arc around, the God Arc turning into a scythe once again

The Hannibal's remains began to turn into purple flames and slowly merged with Seven, like a coat of fire until the flames subsided. Seven felt a surge a power overcome him, feeling his flesh and blood scream in ecstasy. After awhile the feeling subsided and felt great, better then before

"Is this what God Eaters feel when they use those freaky head chompers? It feels amazing!" Seven happily exclaimed, gripping his hand into a fist, feeling the occasional power boost. "Wow..."

 **"Amazing, isn't it...?"**

Seven turned around, pointing his God Arc at the hooded figure, they were smirking under their hood, their glowing crimson eyes staring at him. **"But this isn't enough..."** Their voice echoing on the tower

"Who... are you...?" Seven asked. He thought he killed the guy, but maybe he was wrong. "Why am I here?"

 **"So many questions as usual..."** They chuckled, **"but all will be answered. In the meanwhile you should wake up. Your friends are worried for you, Mercer..."**

Seven was confused until he felt his body, exhausted from the battle earlier. He couldn't even say a word before he dropped limp on the ground. He was starting to dissapear until nothing left, only the hooded figure was left on the tower

They began to chuckle darkly. **"You better enjoy your time of peace, Mercer... It'll be your last comfort in this world, hehehe..."** They stared into the sea of blood, feeling a smile grace their mouth. **"It'll be a good day to die... Isn't it, Dana?"**

# **LINEBREAK** #

Seven heard someone shouting his in concern. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the sudden rush of light. When he finally opened them, he saw Nines and Alisa shaking him while shouting his name

"Nines, what... happened...?" Seven groaned, feeling his slightly stiff back, and few foreign things in his body

Nines hugged him, suffocating him between her assets, making Alisa glare at her. "Oh Sebas! I was so worried! I was afraid I might lose you a-again!" She exclaimed, tears threatening to spill

Seven suddenly felt incredible guilty, having his friend cry. He hugged her back, patting her back affectionately. "... I'm sorry Nines for making you worry... and you guys too..." He said

"Still, why did you faint after touching that God Arc...?" Kota asked, eyeing the scythe

"That is quite interesting, unlike Mr. Seven here, he didn't use an armlet to use a God Arc. Maybe we need to reconsider..." Sasaki mumbled the last part, but the others heard it like day

"N-No! No need for that...!" Seven exclaimed, making the other blink and Nines break away from the hug

"Why?! Their might be consequences at using that thing!" Alisa angrily exclaimed

"I... I was just caught off guard, thats all..." Seven said, standing up, much for the protest of the others, but he walked up to the God Arc, staring at the grip

"Dude, are you sure about that...?" Kota protested. Seven didn't respond, instead he grabbed the God Arc, making the other shout at concern, they waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened

"See," Seven said, staring back at them. "There's nothing to worry abo-"

"Sebas! What happened to your eye!" Nines exclaimed, pointing at Seven, the other were also surprised

"What about my eye?" Seven asked, afraid of possible side effects of using his God Arc

"M-Maybe it's better for you to look for yourself..." Kota handed him a handheld mirror out of... nowhere?

Seven was hesitant, preparing his mind for anything, from losing his eye to having a mouth for an eye, but he wasn't prepared for this. His right eye was still the fiery red he know, but his left had a different color. His left eye was now a shade of purple: Lilac to be exact

"What... the heck?" Seven mumbled, unconsciously rubbing his new eye. He saw something inside that eye, it felt like his own but someone else's

"That's strange..." Sasaki commented while Seven shouldered the scythe. "No God Eater have ever shown any physical modification but increase human physical abilities." He said, "now this is a first..."

"Weird or not, but I think I like the new change. Something different..." Seven smiled, his left eye glowing for a second, but he didn't notice it


End file.
